Perfeição Pecaminosa
by Symphonie K
Summary: Você era Deus, e de tão cego que permaneceu, não foi capaz de perceber: Você encontraria o Vazio por conta de seus pecados. Os sete pecados. l Light-centred l One-shot l


_Perfeição pecaminosa_

**Disclaimer: **Tsugumi Ohba ou Takeshi Obata não fazem parte dos meus codinomes.  
**Gênero: **Light/Raito-centred, one-shot, drama.  
**Nota: **Eu não tenho mais beta, então, eu mesma betei. Alguém quer ocupar o cargo? 8D~

* * *

_"Vater unser  
der Du bist am Himmel  
Geheiligt wird Dein Name  
Dein Reich komme  
Dein Wille geschehe  
Wie im Himmel als auch auf Erden  
Unser täglich Brot gib uns heute  
Und vergib uns unsre Schuld  
Wie auch wir vergeben unsern Schuldigern  
Und führe uns nicht in Versuchung  
Sondern erlöse uns von dem Übel  
Denn Dein ist das Reich und die Kraft und die Herrlichkeit in  
Ewigkeit Amen"_

(Pai nosso  
que estais no Céu  
Santificado seja vosso nome  
Vem a nós vosso reino  
Seja feita sua vontade  
Assim na Terra como no Céu.  
O pão nosso de cada dia  
Perdoai nossas ofensas  
assim como nós perdoamos a quem nos tem ofendido  
Não deixeis cair em tentação  
Mas livrai-nos do Mal  
Pois tu és o Reino, a Força e a Beleza verdadeira  
Amém.)

**Vater Unser – E nomine**

* * *

Você era alguém digno de confiança.

Nunca errava, não é mesmo? _Nunca._

Se você falasse para uma pessoa qualquer "Tudo ficará bem", esta pessoa certamente acreditaria.

_Você era perfeito._

Você entendia a mente social perfeitamente bem.

_Você compreendia cada detalhe de uma forma assustadora._

E por tal conhecimento, sabia como enganá-la e usá-la a seu favor.

Era assim que você agia: manipulação e falsidade.

Palavras sem conteúdo eram as que você dizia.

Juntava-as numa frase perfeitamente bem colocada, mas ligeiramente disfarçada; não havia sentido algum.

Você murmurava palavras que não condiziam com seu verdadeiro objetivo.

Você se anulava em pensamento.

_Você era perfeito de verdade._

* * *

"O ser humano é imperfeito; ele comete erros."

Você sempre ouviu isso, desde a infância.

_Mas você nunca errou._

A ausência de falhas lhe transformava em algo além da compreensão humana.

_Você era Deus._

Você não só adorava esse título divino; esse sentimento era maior do que uma adoração pura.

_Você era viciado por esse título que lhe era atribuído por tamanha grandeza._

A cada nome escrito, você se cegava ainda mais em sua obsessão.

_Mas você queria mais._

Você foi perdendo lentamente sua essência imaculada.

_Você foi cegado pelo poder de Deus._

E de tão cego que permaneceu, não foi capaz de perceber.

A gula é uma falha humana.

_Deus cometera o primeiro pecado._

* * *

Só você podia ser Deus.

Não, só você era capaz de tal proeza relevante.

Só você era perfeito o suficiente para receber esse admiração.

_Só você._

Quem chegaria tão longe, não é mesmo?

_Quem seria capaz disso?_

Você estava construindo um mundo perfeito para todos os seres humanos puros em seu coração.

Um Deus é alguém em que se pode confiar cegamente e seguir de forma fiel.

É alguém que lhe protegerá dos males da sociedade.

E para tal proteção, você punia incansavelmente todos os humanos podres.

_Você julgava o mal._

Você acreditava estar fazendo ações dignas de um verdadeiro Deus.

Você acreditava em sua justiça composta por pequenas falhas ideológicas.

_Mas quem era você para julgar a justiça alheia?_

O egoísmo foi tão absurdo, que você não foi capaz de ver.

A avareza é uma falha humana.

_Deus cometera o segundo pecado._

* * *

Você não a amava.

Lhe faltava perfeição.

Ela era apenas mais uma humana que comete erros.

Não era suficiente para ser uma deusa.

_Sua deusa deveria ser magnífica, não é mesmo?_

Mas você se rendia à sua sensualidade.

_Deus se rendia aos prazeres de uma humana._

Ela era de uma natureza corrompível.

Era boba demais.

_Mas extremamente sensual._

Ela era terrível.

Ela conseguia manipulá-lo para conseguir o que queria.

Ela era, de fato, sua pior inimiga.

_E como inimiga, devia ser punida._

Você desejava corrompê-la, e assim surgiam as dolorosas marcas em seu corpo perante a luz do crepúsculo que invadia o quarto.

E ela apenas sorria em agradecimento.

Você precisava corrompê-la.

_Era uma necessidade puni-la._

Mas você não era mais forte que o prazer dela por ti.

_Você não aceitava obstáculos._

Você, então, tentava todas as noites.

E as marcas pela manhã apenas se tornavam mais grotescas.

Você não estava consciente de seus atos; o prazer estava lhe envenenando.

Mas a luxúria é uma falha humana.

_Deus cometera o terceiro pecado._

* * *

Quem seria idiota de enfrentar a justiça divina?

_Quem desejaria a cólera de Deus?_

Eram apenas hereges de sua fé.

_Incapacitados de entender seu intuito altruísta._

Quem eram eles – todos eles – para julgarem a si mesmos como bem?

_E você como o mal que os assombra?_  
_  
_Você os subestimava.

Você tinha tudo o que precisava.

Você era, sem dúvidas, divino.

E eles apenas seres inferiores.

_Inferiores em relação a você._

Você nem se preocupava em relevá-los.

Eles não eram uma ameaça.

_E nem estavam perto de ser._

Pois eles eram iguais a todos os outros que você julgava a todo momento:

_Podres._

E como punição por não lhe apoiar...

_...eles seriam eliminados naturalmente._

Você estava tão seguro de si que se esqueceu do provérbio:

_"Quanto mais alto se sobe, maior é a queda."_

A preguiça é uma falha humana.

_Deus cometera o quarto pecado._

* * *

Ele era o pior de todos os seus inimigos.

_Ele era o mais inteligente e o mais temível._

Ele não lhe subestimava, na verdade, até lhe respeitava como um oponente notável.

_Mas você estava paranóico._

Você sentia como se cada palavra dele fosse contra seus ideais.

Como se cada gesto fosse tão inescrupuloso quanto sua existência.

_Você o odiava._

Como alguém tão desleixado como ele poderia ser tão inteligente quanto você, certo?

_Como alguém tão insano assim poderia lhe atrapalhar tanto?_  
_  
_Ele dizia seu nome com uma voz terrivelmente mortífera.

_Como ele se atreve?_

Você odiava seus costumes anormais.

Mas você não podia negar.

_Ele era tão anormal que chegava a ser fascinante._

Mas você não hesitou nem por um segundo.

Toda a admiração não o impediu em momento algum de matá-lo.

_Seu último fio de consciência estava se cortando._

E então, quando L morreu, você riu.

_Você riu demais._

O riso foi tanto que você não teve tempo para racionalizar o quanto aquilo lhe manchava.

A ira é uma falha humana.

_Deus cometera o quinto pecado._

* * *

Você queria que todos soubessem da sua existência.

Você queria que todos soubessem que a cólera divina julgaria a todos os que apodreciam a sociedade.

Mas você desejava ser admirado por todas as pessoas.

Você desviou amargamente de seu objetivo altruísta inicial.

_Mas você só queria ser reconhecido de verdade._

Você então decidiu se privar de erros.

_Você apagou a palavra "falha" do seu vocabulário._

Com o poder que foi confiado, você decidiu ser Deus.

Você precisava passar uma boa imagem para o mundo.

_Só para ser reconhecido como alguém especial e louvável._

Você sabia que assassinato era crime.

_Mas você camuflava esse crime imperdoável com seu desejo altruísta._

Você alegava que nunca o usou em benefício próprio.

Mas você vinha fazendo isso desde o início.

Só para ser reconhecido.

_Você conseguiu, certo?_

Mas você precisava de mais.

Você nunca se contenta com o objetivo alcançado.

_Você abusou do poder e usou uma causa nobre para esconder minuciosamente sua satisfação pessoal._

A vaidade é uma falha humana, a mais terrível delas.

_Deus cometera o sexto pecado._

* * *

Você sempre fora orgulhoso demais.

Você eliminava a todos que ferissem seu orgulho.

Seja chamando-o pela forma mais banal o possível

_Ou acusando-lhe de assassino_

Você eliminava essa pessoa.

Quem não entendesse sua causa nobre, deveria morrer!

Sua mentalidade reagia dessa forma.

Não havia outro jeito de corrigir a sociedade.

_A sociedade estava podre e você tinha como missão purificá-la._

Realmente, você matou toda podridão humana.

_Mas você usou um meio grotesco e rude para tal._

No entanto, você estava tão empenhado em eliminar a todos que lhe rejeitavam que você se esqueceu.

Orgulho leva à morte.

_Como criar um novo mundo com um Deus tão orgulhoso?_

O orgulho é uma falha humana.

_Deus cometera o sétimo e último pecado._

* * *

Deus nunca confia em vão.

Se ele confiou em você, é porque o motivo pelo qual você pediu confiança irá triunfar.

Se ele confia, é a prova de que dará certo.

Mas você brincou de ser Deus.

_Você quis agir como se fosse._

Você acreditava nesta ilusão absurda.

Pela primeira vez, você fez um ato humano.

_Você confiou._

Você repartiu seu poder com um fiel seguidor para que ele lhe ajudasse a derrubar todos os seus obstáculos para o novo mundo que você estava disposto a construir.

E como o Deus que você acreditava cegamente que era

Você tinha a confirmação de que tudo sairia como você planejara.

Mas você errou, errou fatalmente.

_Você confiou demais._

Seu erro foi executar uma ação humana quando você se dizia Deus.

E como o humano que você é

você errou em ter fé em um Deus orgulhoso.

Você errou em confiar demais em sua capacidade.

Você não errou em confiar nos outros, não, este fora seu único acerto.

_Você falhou em transformar tudo em extremos._

_Deus morrera por seus pecados._

_E assim encontraria o Vazio._

"O ser humano é imperfeito; ele comete erros."

* * *

**N/A:**

1) Olha, eu... bem, eu... **EU GOSTO DO LIGHT** –desvia da horta inteira de tomates e todo o Gotei 13 e suas zampakutous-, mas só de lembrar o que ele fez com o BB, simplesmente não dá pra tolerar. Eu quase tive um treco quando descobri e até hoje eu começo a chorar por causa disso. (?)_  
_2) Não sou religiosa, fato. Eu só tenho obsessão por crucifixos.  
3) Eu gostei da fanfic, acho que estou melhorando, talvez, até, num futuro muito distante, há anos luz daqui... –apanha-  
4) Na parte da "Ira", eu me segurei muito pra não fazer um LxLight, juro, e mesmo assim eu não consegui me impedir completamente. Sou um fracasso. xD

**REVIEWS, OU UM POMBO IRÁ FAZER SUAS NECESSIDADES FISIOLÓGICAS (?) NO SEU CABELO.**


End file.
